Happy Haunts Await
by Wile E. Coyote
Summary: COMPLETED. Three new ghosts, Kim, Jody and Sakura, join the mansion and its other 999 ghosts. Can the three get used to their new lives, and can Kim reveal to the other ghosts how she died?
1. Welcome foolish mortals

Welcome, foolish mortals to my first Haunted Mansion fanfic. I only recently went on the Phantom Manor attraction (which I think is awesome!) and I decided it was time I grabbed Master Gracey, Madame Leota and the Hitchhiking Ghosts and threw them into this fanfic. My story is following the adventures of Ghosts 1000, 1001 and 1002. Now I do not wish to copy Aquarian Wolf's story, which I believe is the best HM fanfic I have ever read in my entire afterlife. Please feel free to criticize and give me advice on how to improve my writing, so I can make my futuristic Phantom Manor story a grand ghost story. If you wish to find my novel again after reading the full thing, please search the dusty shelves of the Haunted Mansion library. Now I'm off to join Ezra, Phineas and Gus in their hitchhiking fun! Farewell! Oh and one more thing, I do not know how to do those grey lines that part sections of a chapter. In a review, could someone tell me how to do them, please?

…

A large crumbling building stood before the three spirits. It was the old Gracey Mansion, now full of 999 grim grinning ghosts.

"So this is the legendary Gracey Mansion," said Kimberly, a 14 year old girl with black hair in a pony tail and braces on her teeth.

"Looks pretty dead," remarked Jody, a 14 year old boy with spiky blonde hair, turning dark.

"It is full of 999 ghosts, dummy," said Sakura, also a 14 year old with short brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hehehehe, funny!" mocked Jody, folding his new see-through arms and looking grim.

"It said on that sign back there that Master Gracey was looking for a 1000th guest and more," said Kimberly, motioning her head to an aging sign placed on the front gate.

"Well let's get to this Gracey guy before some other spooky kook takes our job!" cried Jody and floated towards the mansion.

"Obviously he dislikes being a ghost," said Kimberly, looking concerned at the teenage boy.

"But as a ghost, you can fly!" squealed Sakura, spinning about in midair, but unfortunately collided with a parked black hearse.

"Sakura..." groaned Kimberly and went to help her friend.

Meanwhile, Jody examined the series of gravestones scattered about the front gardens. As he passed a gravestone with a carved face of a woman on it, he stopped and examined it.

_Dear sweet Leota,_

_Beloved by all._

_In regions beyond now._

_But having a ball. _

"Hmmm… weird," said Jody and waited for Kimberly and Sakura to join them before they entered the mansion, by floating through the front door.

Then suddenly, the stones eyes of the carved woman's face snapped open and watched them disappear. From somewhere within the mansion, looking through the gravestone as if it were a secret security camera was a mysterious woman, her disembodied head floating in a crystal ball full of green mist. She smirked.

"It has begun…" she said and laughed.

…

**Happy Haunts Await**

**Chapter 1: Welcome, foolish mortals…**

"So, you three newcomers to the supernatural are interested in become the 1000th, 1001st and 1002nd guests in my mansion?" asked a smartly dressed gentleman, sitting behind a desk in an office.

"Yes, Mr. Gracey," replied Kimberly. "We would be honoured to unite with your supernatural league!"

"Excuse me?" asked George Gracey, raising an eyebrow.

"She said we'd be happy to be part of the mansion's ghosts," said Jody gruffly.

"Ah, right. Well have you brought your death certificates?" asked George.

The three teenagers all squinted at George blankly and searched their clothes for their death certificates.

"Er…I don't think we have them," said Kimberly sheepishly.

"I didn't really mean it. It is just a gag I like to pull on new arrivals. There hasn't been a new arrival here since about sixty years ago."

"Okay," said Jody.

"Anyway, could you please sign these papers so it is clear that you are part of the community," said Gracey and reached down behind his desk and brought out a tower of papers.

"What the?" cried Sakura.

"Oh, sorry. That is my Christmas list!" said George and pushed the paper tower back behind the desk and pulled open a draw and took out three papers.

He handed one to each of them and he also hand them an ink pen. Each one signed their paper and handed them and the pen back to Gracey.

"Thankyou, now there are some terms that you must take into count…" said George and went into a big explanation of rules.

As he blabbed out every rule, Sakura noticed something on the ground in the corner of her eye. She looked down to the carpet and saw a large red spider scuttling towards her transparent foot. She shrieked and leapt up into Kimberly's arms.

"What? What is it?" asked George, looking alarmed.

"There's a spee...a spo…a spar!" mumbled Sakura.

"We don't have a spar here," said George.

"A spider!" screamed Sakura, who was dumped on the floor by Kimberly, who stepped on the spider.

"You're afraid of spiders?" asked George dumbly.

"Ever since I was three," said Sakura nervously, as she stood up and tried to look brave.

"That is how she died. She got so afraid of spiders that she just collapsed," explained Jody.

"Jody!" cried Sakura angrily, kicking him in the shin, except it went right through.

"How tragic. What about you two?" said George, turning to Jody and Kimberly. Kim had turned very pale.

"Well, I fell down a staircase and died while in a coma and Kim… well she doesn't like to speak about her death," said Jody, looking at Kim who was getting watery tears.

"Very well. Welcome to the Haunted Mansion," said George, smiling.

…

Later, the three children strolled down a hallway. Kim walked between Jody and Sakura, looking sad.

"Sorry Kim, but he did ask," said Jody, looking full of remorse.

"It's okay Jody, I'll have to tell someone else apart from you two someday," said Kim, drying oncoming tears with an already wet hand.

"And I'm sorry I freaked out like that, when I saw that spider. You know how I get when I see one of those monsters!" cried Sakura.

"Anyway, where are all the other ghosts. It's pretty lifeless here," said Jody, bored.

"Wait. There's a room up ahead. Maybe we'll find some of our supernatural friends there," said Kim, straightening up and strolling down towards the room.

…

The room was octagonal shaped, with eight towering walls. Sixteen bat-like gargoyles perched on a ledge running around the whole room, each one holding two candles with flickering flames, the gargoyles' stone faces leered down at Kim, Jody and Sakura.

Placed on four of the walls were four small oil paintings. One of a young smiling woman dressed in a summer gown, holding an umbrella. Another of a smartly dressed gentleman holding some papers. A third painting of a smug-faced man with his arms folded, wearing a derby hat. The fourth was a painting of an aging woman holding a rose.

"Nice place," said Jody.

Just then, the door behind them sealed shut. Sakura frantically searched the wall for the door.

"We're trapped!" cried Sakura alarmed.

"What do we do!" cried Kim, randomly grabbing Jody and wrapping her arms around him.

Jody blushed, and Kim looked at him and blushed too. The two let go of eachother and brushed their clothes and hair. A giant eerie voice suddenly boomed out of the walls.

"Welcome foolish mortals to the Haunted Mansion!" said the voice.

"But we're not mortals!" cried Sakura.

"You're not?" asked the voice.

"Yes, we're ghosts," said Kim.

"Oh. One moment…" said the voice and silence follows for several seconds, before he spoke up again. "Welcome, fellow ghosts to the Haunted Mansion."

"Where are you?" asked Jody.

"Up here," said the voice and the three looked up.

They looked in astonishment as the walls literally started to stretch upwards as the ceiling moved upwards as well. The paintings did also. The woman with the umbrella turned out to be balancing on an unravelling tightrope, above a river with a hungry alligator waiting for her.

The man in the tuxedo, revealed to be wearing no trousers but only red and white striped boxers, standing on a barrel that had a lit keg.

The smirking man revealed to be sitting on the shadows of another man, who stood on the shoulders of another, who was up to the waist in quicksand.

And the woman with the rose is actually sitting on a gravestone of her dead husband, with an axe sliced between the head of a bust.

The room suddenly went dark and lightning flashed out of the ceiling which had suddenly disappeared. The next thing the three kids knew, a hanging skeleton appeared above them. As lightning flashed outside, the skeletons skull turned and stared down at the kids. The lightning ceased and the skeleton waved a hand at the children.

"Hi!" shouted the skeleton.

Sakura screamed.

"Not again," said the skeleton, folding his arms. "Every time I try to say a simple hello, people scream and run away! It's because I'm a skeleton isn't it. If I were a big pink bunny they'd like me!"

"Right, and you are?" asked Kim.

"I'm the Ghost Host. And I know what you're thinking, a skeleton being a ghost host. Well actually, Master Gracey is the Ghost Host, I just take his role when he is busy," explained the skeleton.

"Uh-huh. I'm Jody, this is Kim and Sakura," said Jody and Kim and Sakura nervously waved up at the skeleton.

"So, what are we supposed to do in this place?" asked Sakura.

"You're supposed to be scaring people," said a female voice.

The three looked up to one of the paintings and saw the woman with the umbrella emerging from her portrait, an alligator attached to her right leg.

"Who are you?" asked Kim.

"I am Miss Lillian O'Malley Gracey," said the woman. "George's first wife. And you should not be hanging about, we've got a pack of mortals arriving at the mansion!"

"I know that feeling," chuckled the skeleton.

"Move it children, before Uncle Edward wakes up. He can be awfully bad tempered if disturbed!" said Lillian and pushed the kids out of the door which reopened.

"Nice meeting y'all!" called the skeleton from the stretching room.

"What a crazy place," said Sakura, running a hand through her hair.

"You're telling me," said Jody. "Let's go explore."

"Okay. Who knows what kind of crazy people we're going to see here!".

…

George Gracey and Lillian O'Malley are characters named by the ride's cast members. I gave the skeleton a personality and I couldn't refuse putting in the hanging gag. As you can guess, the mysterious woman back is Madame Leota, who will play a bigger roll as the story progresses. Kim, Jody and Sakura are my own characters, and Kim's death reason will be revealed later on. More characters will be introduced next chapter, which takes place in the ballroom. See you soon!


	2. A Swinging Wake

This chapter is set in the ballroom, which is my favourite scene in the rides, despite the fact I haven't actually been on the HM ride, and only on the PM Ride in Disneyland Paris. People say PM is more gruesome than HM. Victoria Boufout and Wolfgang Furlong are characters in the ride, named by cast members. Other characters I have named and given personalities. I do not own the Haunted Mansion, but I would love to, but it is owned by Walt Disney (Rest in Peace). I only own the characters, Kim, Jody and Sakura, and possibly some ghosts that I may add to the story that are not in the rides. I have named some characters and given them a proper role in the story.

…

**Chapter 2: A Swinging Wake**

**Ghost Host: **Welcome back foolish mortals. We recently found our new friends, Kim, Jody and Sakura arriving at the Haunted Mansion. They became the 1000th, 1001st and 1002nd ghosts. Kim appeared to be afraid to tell how she died, so she kept it to herself. The three stumbled into the stretching gallery where they met me. Lillian rushed them out of the room. We now join our small spooks entering the ghostly ballroom, where there is a party going on. And even better, I'm invited! I'll see you later. But how do I get down from this ceiling?

…

The three children, Kim, Jody and Sakura ascended a staircase until they came to the beginning of a curved balcony. The three looked down in awe towards the giant room that lay ahead. It was the mansion's majestic ballroom. Not looking like it had been used for many years, it was now hosting a thriving party for the supernatural and a series of ghosts were in the ballroom.

"Would you look at that!" cried Kim in amazement.

"It is amazing," said Jody.

"It's scary," said Sakura. She suddenly tripped over her foot and fell down into the ballroom.

An elderly granny ghost, who sat in a red armchair, watched the young girl tumble to the floor and she slowly got up and went to help Sakura.

"You poor dear. Are you alright?" asked the old woman.

"Yeah, I think I am," groaned Sakura as she sat up and wraiths spun around her head.

"That was quite a wee fall you took, lassie," said a Scottish sea captain.

"Sakura! You are such a clumsy person at times," said Kim, as she and Jody floated down from the balcony.

"Well sorry!" snorted Sakura, standing up as her friends landed on the floor.

"Oh, you must be the new ghosts in the mansion. You're very young," said the woman.

"Yeah, we all died at fourteen," said Jody.

"Oh," said the old granny and returned to her seat.

"Don't mind her," said a small man sitting on top of the nearby fireplace, his arm wrapped around a bust. "She is over 100 years old."

"Strange. I assumed all of you were over hundred years of age," joked Jody.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm Mickey Naggirihm," said the small man.

"Pleasure," said Kim.

Just then, there was a sudden boom and the back of a hearse smashed its way through a wall. Every ghost in the room looked in the hearse direction in surprise, except the ballroom dancers that just continued to dance.

A woman with bright red hair, screwed up in a bun, left the long dining table and angrily approached a hearse driver stepping out of the hearse.

"What are you doing?" asked the woman.

"I'm dropping off more guests, what does it look like I'm doing?" asked the hearse driver.

"M.T. Tomb, ever heard the phrase "Use the door!"?" asked the woman.

"Well excuse me, Victoria," snorted M.T. Tomb.

"Guys, knock it off!" cried Mickey angrily. "We've got new members to the spook squad and all you can do is argue!"

"You stay quiet small fry!" shouted Tomb.

Everybody in the room starting arguing, minus the kids, the ballroom dancers and the organist, who angrily hammered down on the organ keys and started playing a fearsome tune. Millions of wraiths flew out of the organ and attacked the arguing ghosts, who was shrieked and ran for shelter. One wraith dived for Kim. Jody leapt in the way and smacked the wraith away with his shoe.

"Get lost skullface!" shouted Jody.

"Thanks, Jody," said Kim.

"No problem," replied Jody.

"Will everyone calm down!" cried the organist loudly and started playing a spooky tune.

Victoria approached the children.

"I am truly sorry my dears. M.T. Tomb is very stubborn at times," said Victoria.

"I heard that!" cried Tomb as he helped guests out of the hearse.

"Anyway, children, please come and join us for our party," said Victoria and led the way to the long dining table. Its cloth was stained and shredded, and the plates and glasses were scattered across the table, shattered. There was a large pink birthday cake placed at the end of the table, with 13 candles on it. Victoria took the seat in front of the cake, while Kim, Jody and Sakura took various seats on the table.

Sakura unfortunately found herself between a sneezing king and a drunken man who slumped off his chair, unconscious.

A man wearing a toga stood up and raised a glass of wine.

"A toast to the new ghosts of the mansion!" said the man, and everyone else at the table raised their glasses and drank, except the liquid fell straight through their bodies and splattered on the floor.

Victoria then inhaled and held it for several seconds. Kim looked at Victoria as the woman's face went blue. Victoria then exhaled and blew all of the candles out on the cake. But then the candles suddenly relit themselves. Victoria looked frustrated and blew them out again.

"Victoria, were you only thirteen when you died?" asked Kim anxiously, as the candles relit again.

Victoria looked at Kim, and then looked down at the birthday cake that had a big 13 written on the surface.

"Heavens, no dear. You see, when I was alive, I enjoyed hosting parties and celebrations. Every year I invited the same guests to my parties and we ate, drank and danced the night away. One party, I remember we did a scavenger hunt, but someone then got angry with my party and said to me "Thirteen years from now, you will die!"" explained Victoria. "And it happened!"

"Who shouted at you?" asked Kim.

"I can't remember. I was cursed in 1920, and died in 1932," said Victoria and blew out the ever-relighting candles on the cake.

The organist continued to play the same tune, and Sakura looked at him and turned to the king next to her.

"Is that the only tune that bloke can play?" she asked to the king.

"Achoo! He does play other tunes, but he likes that one best," said the king and sneezed again.

Sakura slipped away from the table and walked past the ballroom dancers and approached the towering organ. The organist was a grey-haired man wearing green robes and a cloak.

"Is that all you can play sir? You must not be very good," said Sakura.

The organist stopped playing and faced Sakura with angered eyes.

"For your information, young lady, I was taught by some of the best organists in the whole of Ireland!" snapped the organist in an Irish accent. "I am the great Wolfgang Furlong and can play any tune you challenge me to perform!"

"Fine. Play the theme tune to the Addams Family," challenged Sakura.

Wolfgang stared at her blankly.

"Something a little older," said Wolfgang, trying to not show any signs of defeat.

"Okay, how about Beethoven's Symphony?" asked Sakura.

Wolfgang smirked, flexed his fingers and hammered down on the organ and started playing the symphony. Within one or two minutes, Wolfgang finished and turned to Sakura who was stunned.

"Beat that!" challenged Wolfgang.

"Right then! You asked for it!" snarled Sakura, leaping onto the seat, squeezing beside Wolfgang and started playing Ride of the Valkyries, which took Wolfgang by surprise. He started playing the French National Anthem.

The two battled in out on the organ, until Victoria came barging over and clobbered Wolfgang with her shoe.

"Don't try and get this young lady into your challenges, Wolfgang!" scolded Victoria.

Sakura sneaked away and rejoined Jody and Kim and three quickly floated up to the balcony and dashed through a door, as some drunken ghost swinging from the chandelier fell down and destroyed Victoria's cake. Sakura saw a glimpse of Victoria attacking the ghost, and Wolfgang trying to pull her off.

"Where should we go now?" asked Sakura.

"There's a staircase over there," exclaimed Jody, pointing to a darks staircase the led up to a dusty cobwebbed door.

"Let's go and see what's up there," said Kim and before Sakura could protest, the other two were already halfway up the stairs.

"Why do I even bother?" sighed Sakura and raced after the other two.

Jody stepped in front of the girls and placed his hand on the rusty door handle. He then pulled down on the handle and opened the door to the awaiting room.

…

The Addams Family is a funny family who are actually going to be on tv in several minutes. Ride of the Valkyries is the dun-dun-dun-dun dun-dun-dun-dun dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-duuuunnnnn! Next up, the kids meet a certain woman who's got a big heart.


	3. Here Comes The Bride

Time to hide behind the computer chair, as our hero and heroines are entering the gloomy attic! Emily Cavanaugh is a character named by the cast members of the rides.

* * *

**Ghost Host: **Welcome again foolish readers. Previously are friends entered the grand ballroom where happy haunts were having a swinging wake. Things went a little crazy and Jody and the ghouls went to investigate a room upstairs, and here they are now, stepping into the attic. I betta go and get my tuxedo on, for the bride is entering the picture.

**Chapter 3: Here Comes the Bride**

Jody entered the dark gloomy room that lay before them. It had a very cold and lifeless presence. The room was full of wooden rafters and heavy beams. This was the mansion's attic, full of all sorts of junk. Furniture, clothes, objects, pictures and other stuff.

"Geez, who knows how long this stuff has been here," said Sakura.

"Probably centuries," replied Kim.

"Hasn't Gracey ever heard of a yard sale?" cried Jody.

Then, a thunderous heartbeat echoed through the attic, slow and terrifying. And yet the attic seemed vacant.

"W-what's that?" quivered Sakura, looking about wildly.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm gonna kick it where it hurts!" said Jody, clenching his fist.

Suddenly, an ugly gruesome spirit leapt up from behind some junk and unleashed a blood-curdling scream, before disappearing into thin air. Sakura jumped back in fright and landed in an open trunk.

"Creep!" she said as Kim and Jody helped her out of the trunk.

"I think I might have wanted to stay in the ballroom…" said Jody, starting to show signs of fright.

The heartbeat became louder and louder. Then Jody turned right and froze on the spot. Kim and Sakura stopped behind him and stared in disbelief too. They had found who had the thunderous heartbeat.

Hovering a foot above the floor was a spirit of a young woman in a bridal gown. Her brown hair was wild and frayed; her skin seemed to be turning a greenish blue. Her eyes, distant, glowed a supernatural yellow. Her dress flowed in the wind that blew through a window. In her hand was a bouquet of flowers.

A flashing red light was visible through her gown, her beating red heart.

"Hello," said the woman, smiling.

"Hi," replied Jody nervously.

"I am Emily, people call me the Bleeding Bride," said the woman.

"I can see why," stuttered Kim.

Emily looked down at the glowing heart and chuckled.

"I guess you're right," said Emily, and examined the three teens. "You must be new here."

"Yes, I'm Kim, this is Jody and Sakura," greeted Kim. Sakura waved slowly while Jody nodded.

Emily turned to Jody who stood bolt upright.

"You know, if you were a bit older, I'd probably sleep with you," said Emily, which made Jody blush and Kim frown angrily.

"Well, we better be moving on," said Kim, catching Jody's attention.

"What's the rush?" asked Jody confused.

"Please don't leave. I get so lonely up here," pleaded Emily.

"Why don't you just leave the room?" suggested Sakura.

"I never thought of that," said Emily, and she burst out laughing.

"I don't mean to be offensive, Emily, but how did you die?" asked Kim.

"Well, I just got married George, and we decided to play hide and seek," explained Emily.

"Hide and seek?" asked Jody.

"I was only sixteen when I married! Anyway, I came up here to hide and hid inside that trunk," said Emily and pointed to the trunk Sakura had plunged into.

"And then," said Kim, becoming vaguely interested.

"I hid in it, but then someone slammed the lid shut and locked the trunk. I suffocated inside here," said Emily and closed her eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Kim.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, George knows where I am," said Emily, looking up and smiling.

"Do you have any idea about who locked you in the trunk?" asked Jody, sounding like detective.

"Not an idea," said Emily.

There was a sudden outburst of music from outside. The four crowded to the window. Outside, a large number of ghosts were flying down towards a large number of tombs and gravestones in the distant. The clouds were clearing and a starry sky was coming into view. As the four looked out of the window, Emily looked towards Jody and smiled seductively.

"Looks like the ghostly jamboree is starting up," said Emily. "You kids should go down there and check it out."

"Okay," said Kim. "Thanks Emily".

Kim dragged Sakura by the arm and down to the ground below excitedly. Jody was about to walk after them, when Emily stopped him and he turned around to her. She rubbed a hand through his blonde hair.

"Look, I think you're a bit old for me," said Jody, backing away.

"Only by two years," said Emily.

"More like hundred years!" cried Jody and dashed out of the room.

Emily folded her arms around her waist, hugging herself and smiling.

"Cute boy," said Emily. "Too fast moving."

* * *

The crypt doors are creaking and the tombstones are quaking. Spooks are coming out for a party in the graveyard. See you there! 


	4. Grim Grinning Ghosts

Time to get some fun in the graveyard. The Singing Busts, the Hitchhiking Ghosts, Little Leota and other characters are copyrighted to the ride. I have given some of the ghosts, characters. Anyway, I'm going to lead you foolish readers in the way of Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialise. I've changed Little Leota. She will not be three inches tall but the size of a normal 14 year old girl. Oh, and since you can only put two categories for a story, I'd thought I would mention that this is a romance as well.

* * *

**Ghost Host: **Foolish readers, where have you been. The graveyard has been so quiet waiting for you. But now that you are here, the ghost jamboree is starting to play, the ghosts are socialising and there is a tea party waiting in store.

**Chapter 4: Grim Grinning Ghosts Come Out To Socialise**

The moon climbed high over the dead trees, and Kim and Sakura walked down towards some iron gates.

"Hey girls! Wait up!" cried Jody as he leapt off the balcony and ran towards the girls.

"What took you so long, Jody?" asked Sakura impatiently.

"Nothing," Jody lied.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, let's get to this graveyard," said Kim.

She then noticed a man with a lantern in his hand, staring dumbstruck at them. He was alive. Beside him was a skinny dog, whimpering. Kim approached the man, whose knees were knocking.

"Hi," said Kim.

"Argh! Ghosts!" screamed the man and ran away into the night, his skinny dog chasing after him.

"Strange guy," said Jody.

The trio came up to the gates, and ahead they already see many other ghosts socialising away. Some music and possibly some singing reached the kids' ears.

Jody swung open the gate and the three entered the graveyard. They were greeted by an explosion of music. On a steep hill on the left stood five ghosts, each with an instrument. There was a flutist, a drummer, a bagpipist, a trumpeter and a harpist. They were playing an odd tune that proved to be very catchy to Sakura, who was moving her head to beat of the music.

A pair of owls perched on a dead tree branch and hooted along with the tune. As the kids walked further into the graveyard, they noticed the skeleton of a dog standing on a hill and howling to the moon. Some stray cats meowed and hissed to the tune.

"This place is incredible!" cried Sakura.

"You took the words out of my mouth," replied Kim.

"All it needs now is a king and a queen," joked Jody and then went wide-eyed as he saw and a king and queen sitting on a see-saw, perched on a tombstone.

Behind them was a girl dressed as a princess, swinging on a swing.

Throughout the cemetery, gravestones literally danced about on their own accord, unless spirits underground were trying to break free.

"Hey, do you hear singing?" asked Jody, as they turned a corner in the graveyard.

"Yep. But whose singing?" replied Kim.

"Ask these guys," said Sakura looking stunned.

Jody and Kim looked to their right and saw some sort of stage. On stone pillars were five marble busts. The first had a funny look with large eyebrows; the second's head had fallen off and was laying beside the toppled body; the third wore a bowler hat and smiled brightly; the four was a fat faced man with boggling eyes; and the fifth smiled goofily and has a crack running down the right side of his body. The amazing thing was that the busts were alive and singing.

"_When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake, _

_Spooks come out for a swinging wake._

_Happy haunts materialise,_

_And begin to vocalise._

_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialise._

_Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide,_

_For a silly spook may sit by your side._

_Shrouded in a daft disguise,_

_They begin to terrorise._

_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialise._

_As the moon climbs high over the dead oak tree,_

_Spooks arrive for the midnight spree._

_Creepy creeps with eerie eyes,_

_Start to shriek and harmonise._

_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialise._

_When you hear the knell of a requiem bell,_

_Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell._

_Restless bones etherealise._

_Rise spooks of every size._

_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialise!_"

And with that, the bust with the broken head let out a demonic laugh. Kim, Jody and Sakura applauded, and the busts bowed.

"That was wonderful," squealed Sakura, clapping the loudest.

"Thankyou, my dear," said the broken bust. "We are the Phantom Five."

"What? We're the Mallow Men!" shouted the bust wearing the hat.

"We changed are name to the Phantom Five," said the broken bust.

"Since when did you become our leader, Theodore?" asked the fat bust.

"I never did, Ned, you just assumed it," said Theodore.

"Do we have to find again," said the fifth bust.

"Yes!" shouted the rest of the busts.

The fifth busts rolled his eyes to the kids, as the other busts started arguing.

"Sorry about this. I'm Cousin Al. The guy next to be is Ned Nub. The guy next to him is Roll Runkin. The broken guy is my Uncle Theodore and the last guy is Phineas Puck," said the bust.

The other busts looked at the kids, smiled, then went back to arguing.

"Gentleman, from the top!" shouted Al and the other looked at him, and immediately started singing Grim Grinning Ghosts again.

The kids left them to continue singing. Nearby was a table with a bottle of wine on it. A British lord and lady held wine glasses and sang along with the busts in posh British accents.

* * *

Further on in the graveyard, there was an old funeral hearse stuck in mud. M.T. Tomb sat beside the hearse, drinking tea. He smiled at the passing kids and then turned to a duchess sitting on top of the hearse, also drinking tea. A coffin had slid out the back of the coffin and into the mud, in it sat a corpse drinking tea, although his hand kept snapping off. Near the foot of the hearse was a floating teapot, tea flowing into a teacup endlessly.

"Lookout!" cried the corpse.

Jody managed to look around in time and threw himself and the girls to the ground as some ghosts on bicycles peddled over and up into the sky.

"Sorry," called on of the bicyclists.

"I guess if you're a ghost, you don't have to follow the rules of the living," said Jody, standing up and then helping the girls.

"Guess not," said Kim.

* * *

The three walked on, and noticed an elderly man with a hearing horn and walking stick trying to hear a man dressed in bandages. The man was singing.

"A mummy!" screamed Sakura.

"Where?" asked the mummy, leaping up and looking about dumbly.

"What? I am not a dummy!" cried the old man and bonked the mummy on the head with his hearing horn.

The three kids scampered down the path before they got attacked by the deaf man.

* * *

Jody, Kim and Sakura were now at the back of the graveyard, and it appeared some one was singing in opera. Ahead in the shadows stood two people. One was a fat opera singer, she wore a viking helmet and had long ponytails. Beside stood a skinny man with a fake sword buckled to his back, he was singing too. They appeared to be singing Grim Grinning Ghosts in opera.

Sakura covered her ears, as the three of them walked by. The skinny man noticed her and shook the fat woman.

"Carmen, maybe we should be a bit quieter. Our singing is giving that girl a headache!" said the man.

"Very well, Antonio. If you insist," said the woman named Carmen and sang again, only this time quieter.

"I don't see why we have to be the singers, and Rosso and Giovanni get to be the actors," said Antonio, but Carmen did not listen.

* * *

Nearby, in a dark crypt, a mysterious shrouded spectre watched the children with glowing red eyes. He turned to a glowing green light,

"Madame Leota, why do you think those brats will be able to set you free from your round prison?" asked the spectre.

"Because, Ub, I know these things, and I am a psychic after all!" bellowed a harsh female voice. "Do not worry. My prediction will come true!"

"If you think so," said Ub and watched the kids disappear around a corner.

* * *

Ahead, the kids saw a raised platform and on it stood a knight holding his head and a large fat executioner.

"Greetings, thee younglings!" called the knight.

"Oh for the love Walt Disney!" cried the executioner, turning to the knight. "Giovanni, will you please just stop with this old fashioned talk, it's driving me up the crypt!"

"You could have said sooner, Rosso," said Giovanni thrusting his head forward. "Or are you too afraid you're going to behead me again?"

"It was not me, dufus. It was that idiotic Gus who killed us all!" shouted Rosso.

The two started arguing angrily and then started wrestling, Giovanni's head went flying through the air. Rosso picked up Giovanni's headless body and tossed it down to ground in front of the kids. And seconds later, Giovanni's head crash landed beside the body.

"I'm quite beside myself!" said a shocked Giovanni.

"I am really starting to think I'm gonna wet myself!" said Sakura and dashed on towards a large crypt. Kim and Jody exchanged looks and ran after Sakura. They failed to notice a bricked up tomb with a hand stuck on the outside, holding a trowel.

* * *

As the three entered the crypt, a black raven with glowing red eyes landed on a tree branch and it cawed at them. The caws sounded something like, "Beware of hitchhiking ghosts!"

"Holy macaroni! Even the birds can talk!" cried Sakura. "If am reincarnated, then I'm gonna need to see a therapist when I'm older!"

The crypt was a large place. Three mirrors were built into a wall, the outsides coloured a moldy green. Clawed hands poked out of the wall and held unlit candles. As the kids inspected the mirrors, three voices erupted overhead.

"Can they see us?" asked a deep voice.

"No of course not," said a squeaky voice.

"I bet they can see you, Phineas, and you're stupid hat!" cried a third voice.

"Don't listen to him, he's lying!" replied the squeaky voice.

"You wanna say that to my face, Gus?" growled the third voice.

"Bring it on Ezra!" challenged the squeaky voice.

"Hello?" said Kim.

"BOO!" roared a voice and a skeletal face popped out of the middle mirror. Sakura was so scared that she nearly jumped twenty feet into the air.

"Hehehehe! Got ya!" laughed the skeletal man who emerged from the mirror. He wore a derby hat.

"That was not funny!" screamed Sakura, approaching the tall man and looking up at him.

"Oh come on. It was just a gag," said the deep voice and out of the mirror on the left stepped a portly man wearing a tuxedo and a top hat. He carried a carpetbag in his hand.

"Yeah, there's no need to freak out about it girly!" said the squeaky voice and a midget man with a long white beard and a ball and chain appeared.

"Whatever point of view you guys see it as, it was not funny!" cried Sakura.

"That's right," said Kim, backing up Sakura.

"Fine, fine, fine. Sorry. I'm Ezra, by the way," said the skeletal man and lifted his derby hat.

"And I'm Phineas," said the fat man.

"And I am Gus!" cried the bearded man and waved madly at the girls.

"We're the Hitchhiking Ghosts, and you must be the newcomers," declared Ezra.

"You know us?" asked Kim.

"Sure. We're your homies!" said Gus, doing a pose a DJ would do.

"So, you died hitchhiking?" asked Jody.

"Well actually no," said Ezra. "I was crushed by some fat woman at a carnival."

"And I died of lead poisoning," said Phineas.

"And I fell down a well!" laughed Gus. "My death's the weirdest!"

"You poor things," said Kim.

"Not really. I was actually obsessed with obese women," said Ezra, taking off his derby hat, looking guilty.

"And…and I was a chemist that sold fake potions to people…" revealed Phineas.

"And I am a murderer!" sobbed Gus loudly and blew his nose with his beard.

"Okay, now I don't pity you," said Kim, looking amazed.

"Hey, hitchhikers, keep down we'll you! I'm trying to get some sleep here!" came a young voice.

Around a corner came a young girl, about the same age as the kids. She had short ginger hair, green eyes and wore a black cloak with a hood over her head. She looked at the girls and then turned to the hitchhiking ghosts in disgust.

"Oh, Ezra! I never thought you'd be going after woman this young!" cried the girl, then she noticed Jody. Her grumpy looking face loosened out into a dreamy smile.

"And who is this?" the girl said, approaching Jody.

"These are the newcomers," said Phineas, as the cloaked girl circled Jody like shark.

"Who are you?" asked Kim, looking a bit flustered.

"I'm Little Leota," said the girl, not looking at Kim, but continued to examine Jody's body.

"She is a right damn mischief maker, she is!" cried Phineas. "But she got what she deserved. She drowned in a river!"

Little Leota swung around to face Phineas and snatched his hat.

"Hey, give me back my hat!" said Phineas and chased after Little Leota who tossed the hat up onto one of the candleholders.

Ezra easily stretched up one his long arms and retrieved Phineas' hat and plonked it on his head.

Sakura suddenly yawned and literally fell asleep on the spot.

"Looks like Sakura's gone to sleep," said Kim and she and Jody went to help their friend.

"Nice meeting you all," said Jody. He glanced at Little Leota and smirked. She smiled back dreamily and waved.

"Hurry back, hurry back," called Little Leota.

* * *

In the house, Jody and Kim walked down a corridor, with a snoozing Sakura. Kim tried to a door, but it was locked. The moved to the next door, it was unlocked!

"Eureka!" cried Kim quietly.

She opened the door and they stepped into room with three beds. They carefully placed Sakura on one bed and then got into their own beds.

"What a day! Talking skeletons, singing busts, a dead bride, hitchhiking ghosts, a weird girl who seems to fancy you, Jody," said Kim.

"You what!" cried Jody.

"Come on its fairly obvious you're a big hit with the girls. You probably fancy that Little Leota, don't you?" said Kim, looking a little upset.

"No way! I don't…" said Jody. "Who do you fancy? Gus?"

"Not in my entire afterlife," snapped Kim.

"Well then who?" asked Jody.

"There's no one, okay! No one!" said Kim, turning over, her face a crimson red. "Now let's get some sleep. Who knows what's gonna happen tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night…" said Jody and he went quiet.

Kim looked up at Jody, who was already asleep. She slumped back down on her pillow, her face full of remorse.

"_Jody, if only you knew how I felt…_" thought Kim, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In another room, the woman in the crystal ball was talking to Ub.

"The child is asleep. She will be most useful to me. The boy is already falling for my daughter, despite the fact she doesn't know she is part of my plan, and the other girl can be easily disposed of. Tomorrow, the girl named Kimberly will meet me and my plan shall begin!" said the woman. "Nothing can go on!"

"But Madame, what if Gracey or the others discover what you are up to?" asked Ub.

"They won't Ub. As long as you keep your mouth shut, then nothing will go wrong!" said the woman. "Now leave me. I must rest."

Ub vanished and the woman closed her eyes and smirked.

* * *

Next time, our heroes explore more of the mansion. Kim meets the evil Madame Leota, while Sakura has some fun with the piano phantom. And why does Jody seem a little flustered when he returns from his visit with Little Leota? 


	5. Spooky Situations

More mayhem in the Haunted Mansion. Madame Leota, Jamie Padgett (coffin ghost), Ludwig (piano ghost) and others are owned by Disney. I only own Kim, Jody and Sakura. Warning: This chapter has sex references. If you are offended by anything in this story, then please do not read anymore.

* * *

**Ghost Host: **Our friends had an exciting night in the graveyard. The Phantom Five sang to them, so did the Jones Family Opera Singers. They met the Hitchhiking Ghosts and Little Leota, who seems to have grown a soft spot for young Jody. Plus what does Madame Leota have in store for Kim. Find out next!

**Chapter 5: Spooky Situations**

Rays of sunlight shone through the dusty windows of the Haunted Mansion. Kim stirred in bed and looked about. Sakura was still asleep in her bed, her hand flopped over the edge, and drool hung from her open mouth.

"No, I do not want to go on Pirates of the Caribbean!" cried Sakura in her sleep.

Kim smiled then looked over to Jody, who was actually sleeping upside-down in midair. Kim raised an eyebrow. Jody then woke up, looked at Kim and blinked stupidly.

"Why are you standing on your head?" he asked drowsily.

"I'm not. You're upside-down," said Kim.

Jody looked into a nearby mirror and noticed that he was. He spun around in midair and laughed.

"Guess I was," said Jody.

Kim giggled and then looked at Jody. The two looked at eachother, their eyes lost in eachother's. Sakura then woke up and stared at the two.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, taking Kim and Jody out of their trances.

"Er… what?" asked Kim dumbly.

"Never mind," said Sakura and walked out of the room, through the door.

Kim and Jody smiled at eachother and walked out of the room too.

* * *

The three stepped into the ballroom. Kim turned to the others.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" asked Kim.

"I'm going to go find the library. I heard a ghost speak of one," said Sakura.

"And I'm going to go and…er…do something which I haven't thought of," said Jody, his eyes shifting about.

"Okay. I'm gonna go and explore some more. You guys can meet up with me, later," said Kim and the three went their separate ways.

* * *

Jody sneaked out of the mansion, and dashed across the graveyard to Little Leota's crypt. He entered and looked about excitedly, his heart beating rapidly. The Hitchhiking Ghosts were no where in sight.

"So you did hurry back," said a female seductive voice.

Jody smiled and turned around. Little Leota sat on a ledge and jumped down to face Jody.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," replied Little Leota, stepping up to Jody.

She raised a hand ran it through Jody's hair. She then moved her head forward and kissed him passionately. Jody couldn't resist her, and moved his hands and wrapped them around her waste. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and the two kissed passionately for ages.

* * *

Kim walked down a corridor and came into some sort of conservatory. In the middle of the conservatory was a large black coffin placed on a table. Dead plants were placed around the coffin. The lid of the coffin was nailed shut. Then a muffled voice cried out from within the coffin.

"Let me out of here! Let me out"

Kim approached the coffin and knocked on it.

"Hello?" she called.

"Who's there?" replied the man in the coffin.

"Kim,"

"Kim who?"

"Kim Ghostly,"

"Everybody's a comedian! You think it's funny that I'm trapped in here don't you! Well when I get out, you're going to be put in here and see what it's like to be stuffed up in a coffin with the lid nailed down!" screamed the coffin man.

"Whoa! Hold on, I'm not laughing at you. I feel sorry for you being in there," said Kim.

"That's what the last ghoul said!" screamed the coffin ghost and the lid suddenly started to open up and two skeleton hands came up.

Kim screamed and ran down the corridor. She ran down a dark corridor, the walls covered in a grotesque wallpaper design with demon faces patterned across the blue background. A series of doors were on both sides of the walls. They were all locked from the outside.

And yet each door had come alive in horrible ways. Guests trapped within screamed and shouted for helping. Panicking people knocked furiously on the wooden doors from the inside; door knockers rattled madly. One door leaked out blood; another was engulfed in spiders which all crawled out of the keyhole. One was wedged open from the top and two skeleton hands were propped over the top. A grotesque growling came from behind the door. The groans and moans for help became for inhuman and terrifying. Kim was frightened beyond belief. Then she spotted a door with the word EXIT on it. She gracefully opened the door, but discovered a snake pit in it. She slammed the door shut and ran on, tears streaming down her face.

She ran into a small room, where a golden grandfather clock stood. It appeared to be made of demons, the hands and the chimer made of forked tongues and tails. As the hour hand stayed put on the our…13 o'clock…the minute hand spun around madly backwards. Then the clock seemed to roar at Kim and a giant shadow of a demon's claw rose up from behind the claw, reaching for Kim.

"Stay away!" cried Kim and turned around for any means for escape.

Kim's miracle came to her, when she saw a curtain ahead, covering a dark room. Kim ran through the curtain and entered a pitch black room. Kim looked about desperately and then collapsed to her knees and cried. She thought she was alone in this place, a passage to oblivion. Then, a friendly female voice spoke up.

"Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween; awaken the spirits with your tambourines. Child, why do you cry?" said the voice.

"'Cause I'm scared," sobbed Kim, believing her mind was speaking to her.

"Do not be frightened, my child. This place is full of friendly spirits, although _some _ofthem are cruel," said the woman.

"Huh? What? Who are you?" asked Kim, realising that the woman's voice was real.

"Come to the chair, and you'll see," said the woman. "I may be able to help you."

"You will. Oh, thankyou!" cried Kim. "You don't know how much this means to me and I really…"

Kim approached an armchair, but soon discovered that the chair was empty.

"Where are you?" asked Kim suspiciously.

"Look towards the glass ball, and answer will be revealed to all," said the woman.

Kim looked before the chair and saw a round table appear. On the table sat a flickering candle and several tarot cards scattered around. In the middle of the table stood a misty crystal ball. Kim's eyed widened as the green mist in the ball moved aside to a disembodied head of a woman. She had curly brown hair and glowing green eyes. Her red lips were curled in a sly smile. Her face being a ghoulish yellow-green, this woman seemed very untrustworthy and looked like something out of a bad horror movie.

"Oh my..." said Kim is shock, peering into the crystal ball.

"Surprise?" asked the woman.

"Yep. Who are you anyway?" replied Kim.

"I am Madame Leota, seer of all and voices to the spirits, at your service," said the woman. "Now child, do not underestimate my powers as I have been developing them over the years I have been imprisoned in this ball."

"Let's see some of your powers then," said Kim.

Madame Leota smirked, closed her eyes and concentrated. Kim thought it would be best to take a seat, in case anything crazy happened. Suddenly, Madame Leota's ball floated up into the air, an illuminated green glow escaped from it. The table floated up from the ground as well, and as did Kim's chair. The table span around clockwise, which Kim in her chair rocketed about in the opposite direction. Suddenly, the tarot cards, candle, and musical instruments and other such items and furniture leapt up from the ground and started floating in midair.

"As you wish!" cried Madame Leota as her eyes snapped open.

"Whoa! This isn't really what I had in miiinnnddddd!" screamed Kim as she went spinning around the floating table.

"Serpents, and spiders, tail of a rat, call in the spirits wherever they're at," said Madame Leota.

Screams and groans started to echo throughout the room, and a raven cawed.

"Rap on a table, it's time to respond; send us a message from somewhere beyond,"

Two floating tables collided with eachother in mid-flight.

"Goblins and ghoulies from last halloween; awaken the spirits with your tambourine,"

A tambourine rattled crazily and evil cackling echoed across the room.

"Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond. Let there be music from regions beyond!"

All of the instruments spinning about all played at once. Kim felt very queasy.

"Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell. Give us a hint, by ringing the bell!"

A bell rang softly and suddenly, the entire madness stopped and the table, chair and objects went crashing to the floor. Kim was breathing heavily, her face screwed up. Leota pleasantly floated back down into the crystal ball's holder and smiled.

"I guess that's what you'd call showing off," said Madame Leota. "Did you enjoy that, child?"

"Yeah…it was…something," said Kim and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Sakura sat in a dusty armchair, reading the Christmas Carol. She was in the mansion's library, a large room full of millions of shelves, and many dusty books. A ladder wobbled dramatically as an invisible ghost tried to place two books on a high shelf. Sakura closed the book and placed it back in the shelf she got it from. She looked about bored and looked down the line of books that lay before her. There were such books as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Casper the Friendly Ghost and others.

"Don't you have anything interesting to read?" asked Sakura to a nearby ghost.

"Our library is well-stocked with priceless editions. Only ghost stories, of course. And marble busts of the greatest ghost writers the literary world has ever known. They have all retired here to the Haunted Mansion," replied the ghost.

Sakura looked over to some marble busts, which seemed to stare back at her jealously. As if protecting their beloved ghost stories.

"Okay, thanks for that," said Sakura uncertainly.

Just then, a butler ghost of some sorts entered the library and bowed respectively.

"Pardon the intrusion, but Mr. Baroketch is about to begin his "concert"," said the butler. "If you'd kindly step your way into piano parlour."

Ghosts talked to eachother quietly and slowly followed the butler through a curtained archway. Sakura took an interest and followed them. The butler led them into a small room. In front of a window stood a dusty old black piano, the keys yellowed from age. A tiny amount of sunlight managed to creep its way through the grey curtains that were spread in front of the large window. Several music sheets were scattered across the floor, and a cobwebbed candelabrum sat on top of the piano.

Sakura took a seat at the back of the room. Other ghosts she'd met were there. Master Gracey, Carmen and Antonio the opera singers, Lillian O'Malley, who held an umbrella, and others.

"Hey there, kid," said a squeaky voice.

Sakura looked to her left and saw the Hitchhiking Ghosts materialising beside her.

"Hey guys. You came to see this Baroketch guy?" asked Sakura.

"Listen to him. Not see him," corrected Phineas.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ludwig Von Baroketch!" announced the butler and the ghosts looked on as a shadow of a pianist bleeded over the stool in front of the piano and onto the carpet.

Sakura watched as the shadow of Ludwig cracked its fingers before hammering down on the piano keys and started playing God Save the Queen. The concert went on for an hour or so, and went well, until Gus got bored half way through the performance and started attacking the phantom pianist with his ball and chain.

Sakura, Gus, Phineas and Ezra were now quickly exiting the library as the pianist had started swearing his head off.

They four journeyed up a staircase, and Sakura had a close encounter with a giant spider, but Phineas came to her rescue by pulling a chainsaw out of his carpetbag and sawing the spiders to shreds. Sakura had ran on ahead, and found herself in what appeared to be a hallway which stretched into oblivion. The hallway was lined with doors on either side, each one shrinking as the corridor travelled on. Flickering chandeliers couldn't help this murky hallway, even if they tried. In the centre of the hallway floated a candelabrum, dancing about in midair.

The Hitchhiking Ghosts appeared behind Sakura and looked down the hallway at the floating candelabrum.

"Oh, that's Prudence. She's invisible," said Ezra. "Hey, Prudence!"

The candelabra stopped and suddenly bombdived down at Sakura. Sakura ducked and the candelabra missed and collided with the Hitchhiking Ghosts, knocking them over the banister and there was a loud thud on the floor below.

"Why did you do that for, Prudence!" snapped Sakura.

"Prudence is taking a little time out…" hissed a cold voice and Sakura gasped as a cloaked spirit appeared with red eyes. It was Ub.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura, backing away.

"I am Ub van der Iwerks, the original owner of the mansion, and I will destroy you ectoplasm form!" said Ub and lunged at Sakura.

Sakura screamed and ran down the corridor, Ub giving chase.

* * *

"So you're saying, if I find this old key for you, you can regain your powers and can send all of the ghosts into heaven?" asked Kim to Madame Leota.

"Yes, child. We will all be able to rest in peace, and I can finally get out of this ball," said Leota.

"Where do I start? This place is so old and full of junk, it will take years to find the key!" cried Kim.

"I have this prophecy that may help you," said Madame Leota. "Enter the gallery of morphing paintings, then travel down the dark stairs, and search for a box under one of the chairs. Find the bat statue that bares a clue; follow it and there the key will be in front of you."

"Okay, I will get this key for you," said Kim and turned to leave.

"Child, no one must no of this. Understand?" said Leota, her eyes gleaming.

"I understand," said Kim, and she vanished through a door.

Madame Leota watched the naïve girl walk away and her face formed into a sinister smirk.

"My revenge is on the horizon, doomsday is near. But this girl may tell someone, and my freedom in jeopardy I fear," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the crypt, Jody found himself in an open coffin, with cushy pillows underneath him. He was literally naked, apart that he was wearing his black boxers. He lean chest and legs were exposed. Little Leota had one of her arms wrapped over his chest, the other wrapped underneath her back, and connecting with the other hand, keeping Jody in a lock. She opened her eyes and looked to the handsome young boy.

"Hey sexy," she greeted him.

"Hi," he nervously spoke.

"You don't have to be worried about doing this. I seduced millions of men, but you are different. You are special," said Little Leota, passionately smiling. He smiled back.

"But I'm only 14," said Jody.

"So am I," said Little Leota. She was in a modern day bra and a pair of black knickers. "Besides, we're ghosts, and we don't have rules anymore."

"Okay," said Jody.

Little Leota smirked and kissed him passionately. She then placed on hand on the end of his boxers and started to pull them down, shutting the coffin lid with her other hand.

* * *

The incantations Leota says are from the ride, and the spinning table thing is from the movie. I did say there were sex references in this. Jody is a popular hit with the ghouls, especially LL. 


	6. Weird Glows Gleam Where Spirits Dwell

This chapter contains the Changing Portrait Gallery. This story is based on the ride in WDW, but I thought I'd put it in, as I like it. There will also be a reference to the Phantom Manor, can you find it. Also, a doombuggy is also in this chapter, and it will travel through a part it doesn't travel into during the ride and then into a part that doesn't exist in the ride!

* * *

**Ghost Host: **Previously, foolish readers, Kimberly stumbled upon Madame Leota, a mysterious woman trapped in a crystal ball, asking Kim to find a key for her, so she can be set free and help the ghosts go to heaven. Meanwhile, young Mistress Sakura has gotten into a spot of trouble with Ub van der Iwerks in the Endless Hallway. What will happen next?

**Chapter 6: Weird Glows Gleam Where Spirits Dwell**

Sakura dashed down the Endless Hallway, which seemed to just keep on going. She looked behind her as she ran. Ub van der Iwerks chased after her, cackling madly. Sakura continued to run, not even think of stopping. Ub then suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, but his voice echoed across the hallway.

"You cannot escape from this hallway now, foolish girl! It is endless and will consume you!" hissed Ub.

"Oh, boy. I think I'm in trouble," said Sakura and she turned around the proceeded to walk all the way back to the entrance of the hallway, but she had no idea how far it was.

* * *

Kim opened a door and found herself in a dark misty room. Flowery decaying wallpaper covered the walls and creaking floorboards creaked by themselves. In a corner stood an empty chair beside a table. Kim inspected the book and saw that the page was open in the D section and a word had been underlined: Death.

"_This place gives me the creeps…_" thought Kim.

She heard a loud noise behind her and saw a strange mode of transport exit out of a pitch black archway. It was as black as the darkest of nights and was shaped like an old fashioned horse-drawn carriage that used to be used in London in old times. Except there were no wheels on it and just seemed to move across the room on its own accord. There was a silver safety bar on the front of the vehicle and the seating looked like there was room enough for two. The vehicle rode up to where Kim stood and the safety bar rose up. Kim suspiciously approached the vehicle and stepped in it. She then saw a grey word on the front of the vehicle.

"D O O M B U G G Y"

Kim sat in the doombuggy and safety bar lowered down. A ghostly voice spoke up.

"Please keep your arms, legs and other parts inside the doombuggy at all times…"

Kim sat back and waited as the doombuggy headed for another darkened archway and was swallowed by the mouth of darkness.

Kim found herself in a hallway. It was richly appointed with beautiful purple wallpaper, although the pattern seemed to be made of distorted skulls. Kim looked behind her and saw she'd actually come out of a hidden door, cleverly disguised as a portrait of a bearded man pointing at her. Kim turned back to look at the front. Thunder rumbled outside, as rain pattered against the four windows that were placed on the left side of the room. Opposite them were five exquisite paintings.

One of a young woman who lays on a sofa; another of a knight and his horse rearing dramatically on a cliff; a third of another young woman standing in a temple; a fourth of a ship sailing elegantly through the ocean, and a final painting of a young woman posing for the artist.

But as Kim's doombuggy passed the portraits one by one, they went under horrific changes.

The woman on the sofa morphed into a panther from the waist upwards. The knight and his horse were struck by lightning and became skeletons. The woman in the temple fossilised into a stone gorgon. The ship in the ocean gets suddenly caught in a storm and becomes a ghost ship. And finally, the third woman ages into a withered hag. Kim was just surprised by them, but no scared.

The doombuggy turned a corner, and Kim noticed two marble busts like the ones in the graveyard. One was a man and the other was a woman. They both looked very grumpy. Kim failed to see them literally move their marble heads and follow Kim. Kim looked ahead and saw another dark archway with a slope heading downwards. The doombuggy slowly travelled down the slope and entered a round room with a very high and tall ceiling. The walls were made of cold stones and there was only some light of candles kept the room bright.

Eerie looking gargoyles loomed overhead on high ledges. The room was full of junk, a bit like the attic. There were all sorts of items down here. Chests, wardrobes, bookshelves, moldy furniture like sofas and armchairs, a birdcage, a series of broken statues, toys, bicycles and other modes of transportation, ornaments, cleaning tools and even a busted old television with a shattered screen.

"How the heck am I supposed to find a key in this dump," said Kim loudly.

Her answer came when an eerie golden glow came from a trunk. Kim kneeled down beside the trunk. She opened the lid and saw even more junk. A photograph of the old woman in the stretching gallery, several books, an unopened red envelope, and other items. The golden glow came from what looked like a music box. Kim lifted it up and opened the box's lid. The music box popped open and a man and woman danced in the middle, an eerie melody played which sounded like Grim Grinning Ghosts. The golden light faded away and Kim doubtfully searched the box for the key. She then found it, hidden underneath the man and woman in a secret compartment. It was gold in colour, and a green was placed on top of the key.

"Yes!" cheered Kim and returned to her doombuggy, which suddenly floated up into the air and towards the ceiling. A portal opened up and sucked the doombuggy and Kim up into it.

* * *

Jody walked away from the crypt, after having had a little bit of fun with Little Leota. He had to go and rejoin Kim and Sakura anyway. But as he left the crypt, he saw the Hitchhiking Ghosts dashing towards him as if a stampede of bulls was on its way.

"Mac, Sakura got herself stuck in the Endless Hallway!" cried Gus, seizing Jody and shaking him violently.

"What? Where's Kim?" asked Jody, a sudden wave of panic running through his mind.

"We don't know and… what happened to you? It looks like you've been through hell and back!" cried Ezra, examining Jody.

"That's not important. We've got to save Sakura," said Jody.

Suddenly, the raven cawed and flew up into the sky. Jody and the Hitchhiking Ghosts watched the raven. Green energy suddenly burst out of the raven's mouth and it morphed into a giant monstrous vampire-like creature. Giant shredded bat wings covered the moonlight and glowing red eyes shone brightly like the sun. With an ear-piercing screech, the creature soared down and grabbed Jody by the back of the shirt with bird-like feet.

"Hey, let me go!" cried Jody.

"Yeah let him go!" shouted Ezra and using his long legs, he sprang up into the air and grabbed Jody's leg. Phineas grabbed onto Ezra's legs, and Gus leapt into Phineas' carpetbag as he was small enough and the bat-like demon took off towards the mansion. Ghosts down in the graveyard screamed and the ghost beside the crashed hearse leapt up so hard in surprise, that he pushed the hearse out of its mud hole and it rolled down towards the fence of the cemetery, crushing gravestones. The Phantom Five stopped singing and gasper, Uncle Theodore's head falling off the column and falling to the ground in shock.

Master Gracey watched from the house, clutching Emily in his arms. He watched the creature soar overhead and with Jody and the Hitchhiking Ghosts in tow.

"Madame Leota!" cried George suddenly. "She must be trying to escape!"

Leaving Emily behind, George dashed out of the room and down to the ballroom where he burst open the doors and ran in. Victoria was attempting to blow out the candles on her cake again and was unfortunately scared by George's sudden entry and she fell into her cake.

"Madame Leota is trying to set herself free!" cried George.

Victoria grimly turned around, cake covering her face and red hair.

"What?" cried Wolfgang who had stopped playing his organ and all the wraiths flying out of the pipes had stopped in midair. Everyone in the room stared at Gracey in shock, except the Ballroom Dancers, who still waltzed away, although several of them had turned their heads for a second.

"Leota is trying to break free from her crystal ball, and if she does, then we're doomed!" cried George.

"But the only way Leota could escape her prison is if she had that key you hid in the mansion," said Wolfgang. "Unless she had someone find it for her."

George's eye suddenly widened and he gasped loudly.

"Kimberly!" cried George. "I think she was too afraid to tell her death to anyone, so Leota probably tried to use that as her advantage to get Kim to obtain the key. We have to find and stop Kim!"

"I'll help," said Victoria.

"Me too," added Wolfgang. "And so can my darlings."

The wraiths flew out of the organ and sped off in through walls, the floor and ceiling.

"We shall too," said a voice and George looked up and two portraits of duellists come alive.

One had a pointed tuff of a beard and a matching moustache. The other had a flourishing brown beard covering his face. The two floated down to George.

"Sewell and Dawkins at your service," said the tuff duellist.

"Wait a second, since when was it ever Sewell and Dawkins?" asked Dawkins angrily.

"Since now!" cried Sewell.

"We'll see about that!" cried Dawkins and pulled a pistol out of his jacket; Sewell doing likewise.

The two aimed their pistols at eachother and fired, their hats flying off their heads. The ectoplasmic bullets flew across the room and disappeared through the opposite walls.

"Will you guys knock it off!" cried the Greek ghost and lobbed a plate at the men.

"Enough!" cried George. "We must find Kim!"

"Okay, we'll get other ghosts to help," said Victoria and she dematerialised.

"Where are those foolish hitchhikers?" asked Wolfgang. "Probably hitchhiking!"

"Not exactly," said George.

* * *

"Take that you ex-birdbrain!" shrieked Gus as he smacked the demon on the head with his ball and chain.

The demon couldn't fight back as he had no arms and was carrying Jody with his feet. Ezra kicked the demon in the stomach with his legs, while Phineas madly searched his bottomless carpet bag for a useful object that would help defeat the demon. He brought out a chainsaw, but dropped it down to the ground below, followed by a whip, a grenade and a toaster. He then prized out a classic bomb from a cartoon and lobbed it up in the air. The demon stopped in midair and saw a small round object fly up into the sky. As it was distracted, the Hitchhiking Ghosts freed Jody and a group of paranormal bicyclists flew by and helped the quartet on the back of the bikes and they rode away. The demon realised what was happening, but before he had the chance to flew after the escapees, the bomb exploded in his face, knocking him out of flight and down towards the ground.

On the ground, some stray cats looked starved. They sat on the mansion's well.

"Meow! I want some food!" cried a cat.

"We need a miracle from the sky," said the second.

Just then, the demon landed in the well and the cats meowed in surprise.

"Thankyou!" sobbed a third cat and the stray cats leapt into the well after the defeated demon.

* * *

As for Kim, she found herself outside Leota's séance chamber. She entered smiling. Madame Leota smiled back at the young (and foolish) girl.

"Did you find it?" asked Leota sweetly.

"Yep," said Kim, pulling out the key.

"Fantastic. Please place it underneath the ball," said Madame Leota.

Kim moved for the destined place for the key, and Madame Leota's smirked evilly. The key sat in underneath the ball and started to glow again. Leota looked up at Kim.

"Thankyou for helping me, child. I am most _grateful_," said Leota. "But you are so naïve."

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

Leota ignored her and closed her eyes, a harsh blast of wind shooting across the room and knocked Kim into the chair.

"Dark spirits from the grave, come forth!" cried Leota.

"Dark spirits?" cried Kim, now alarmed and standing.

"Return to the black, make your way back!" cried Leota.

Kim gasped as millions of horrible ghouls appeared out of no where and flew about the room, before flying into Leota's crystal ball.

"Madame Leota! What are you doing?" cried Kim, and a powerful green vortex suddenly appeared beneath the table and more spirits flew up into the room and then into the crystal ball. Kim was blown off her feet and slammed into a wall.

"Dark forces rule this night. Release from this prison, hear my plight!" screamed Leota and an explosion of energy erupted from the vortex and engulfed the crystal ball and Madame Leota.

* * *

The energy had smashed its way through walls and started flying down the endless hallway like a runaway train. Sakura had seen coming from miles away and made a dash for it.

"Sakura!" cried Jody, who appeared at the end of the hallway with Ezra, Gus and Phineas.

"Jody!" cried Sakura and ran into her friend and hugged him.

Jody dragged the sobbing Sakura away with the Hitchhiking Ghosts, as the energy blast ripped through the hallway and destroyed it.

* * *

George ran into the séance room and saw the commotion. Sewell and Dawkins appeared, followed by Victoria and Wolfgang. Victoria ran to Kim's aide as George confronted the odd storm before him. Jody, Sakura and the Hitchhiking Ghosts entered soon after.

"Kim!" cried Jody and Sakura and ran to their friend.

"Hey guys," said Kim weakly.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned and totally freaked Jody.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Kim, a pink streak of embarrassment across her face.

"That's good. But what is happening?" asked Sakura.

"Madame Leota is doing something weird. I shouldn't have trusted," said Kim.

"Yes, you shouldn't have young lady!" snapped Victoria.

"Great Aunt Victoria! This isn't the time!" shouted George.

Then, a figure emerged from the storm. It was a tall skinny woman with curly brown hair, dressed in silver robes. It was Madame Leota, free from her ball.

"I AM FREE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Madame Leota.

* * *

We're reaching the climax to our story! Fasten your seatbelts! 


	7. The Chilling Climax

This is it, the climax of my HM story. The battle with Madame Leota is upon us, so fasten your seatbelts, keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times, and hand in your death certificate to us when the tour is over. Also, it is time to find out how Kim died. Plus, a cameo from two special guests.

* * *

**Ghost Host: **Disaster has struck upon the Haunted Mansion. Kimberly ventured into the darkest depths of the mansion to find the key for Madame Leota. Meanwhile, Jody was captured by a winged demon and the Hitchhiking Ghosts saved him. Kim gave the key to Leota, and Madame Leota was released from her ball, just as Master Gracey and the others ran in! The final confrontation awaits! Muhahahaha!

**Chapter 7: The Ghostly Battle and Ending**

"Leota!" snarled George.

"George, it has been too long!" laughed Leota, clenching her newly revived hands. "Almost, oh what, 100 years!"

"I put you in that ball once, Leota, I can do it again!" shouted George.

"You fool! You were alive when you imprisoned me, but this time you're dead and can't do anything," said Leota.

"Then I'll get you in there with force!" shouted George and ran recklessly at Leota.

Leota conjured up a forcefield and send George flying into a wall. The Hitchhiking Ghosts then all ran at Leota, Gus swinging his ball and chain and Phineas pulling a giant mallet out of his carpetbag.

"You're going down, lady!" cried Gus.

"And so are you," cackled Leota and using her powers she caused the chain to Gus' prison ball fly in front of his leg and the dwarf tumbled over. Ezra tripped over Gus and fell to the floor as well. Phineas dodged the two fallen ghosts and ran at Leota with his mallet. Leota telepathically ripped the mallet from Phineas' grip and swung it towards Phineas. Everyone looked away as the mallet headed for Phineas' face. The fat hitchhiker was hit so hard that he went flying across the room and right through a wall.

Sewell and Dawkins fired bullets at Leota, but she deflected them to the floor. Wolfgang grabbed Victoria and dashed out of the room, screaming "This is no place for a lady!"

Jody and Sakura helped Kim up and slowly helped her out of the room. Leota smirked.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to show the others how you died, Kimberly?" asked Leota.

Kim froze and slowly turned around.

"Please don't!" she pleaded.

Madame Leota laughed and revealed the vacant crystal ball on the table. An image appeared in the ball. It was of Kim as she was now, black hair in a pony tail, a pink t-shirt and jeans. The only thing was that she was being stabbed in the stomach, by a tall bald man with bloodshot eyes. The ghosts gasped. George went as white as a sheet and stared over to Kim, who was shaking with terror. Jody and Sakura held Kim close as tears rolled down her face.

"You…were murdered?" said George in disbelief.

He angrily stood up and pulled a deadly looking sword from his belt. He pointed it at Leota, who looked suddenly surprised.

"You will pay for showing that to the poor girl!" shouted George and lunged at Leota.

"Bring it on!" laughed Leota and created her own sword. The blade was long and purple, pulsated with a green glow. The handle looked like a snake.

The two duelled eachother, their swords swinging violently and connecting with eachother. Leota then kicked George in the stomach and disarmed him. She then formed a black energy ball in her hands and fired it and George. It collided with his chest and he smashed through a wall, creating a large hole. Phineas emerged, a large bruise on his head.

Leota turned to the duellists and the kids. She formed another orb in her hands.

"Now it's your turn!" hissed Leota and she started to cackle.

But suddenly, the orb in her hands burst and she looked about in shock.

"What? Who did that!" cried Leota.

"I did!" came a voice.

Leota, the kids and the others looked to the curtained archway and saw Little Leota standing there, dressed in now silver robes like her mother, a faint blue colour was visible in the robes. Her hand was facing out towards her mother.

"Daughter, what are you doing?" asked Leota.

"Something I should have done, a long time ago, mother!" cried Little Leota.

Yellow energy fired out of Little Leota's hand and it collided with her mother. Madame Leota was sent flying. She tumbled to the floor.

"Powers of light, good forces are my brother. Imprison this evil woman, who is my mother!" cried Little Leota.

"No!" cried Madame Leota.

Yellow fireballs flew out of the ceiling, destroyed the vortex and green tornado and seized Madame Leota like a giant hand. Leota screamed and wailed as the hand sucked her clean back into her crystal ball. Everything went silent, except Madame Leota's angry cries.

"I can't believe you betrayed me, Little Leota! You will all pay for this!" screamed Leota.

George emerged from the hole in the wall, glaring angrily at Madame Leota. He picked up his sword and then picked up the golden key that lay before Madame Leota. He easily chopped it into two pieces.

"NO!" screamed Madame Leota, the mist in her ball changing between green and red.

"Now, Leota. Prepare to meet thy doom!" shouted George and thrusting his sword forward, he pierced Leota's crystal ball. Cracks started to appear all over the ball like wildfire.

Leota screamed as the mist in her ball started to swell and became a firestorm.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" screamed Madame Leota as her head disappeared within the firestorm.

The ghosts could hear the psychic's desperate chants, but soon rays of light burst out of the cracked crystal ball.

"It's gonna blow!" cried Ezra and everyone made a run out of the room, the duellists helping George out, who was limping.

The crystal ball shuddered before exploding in a flash of light, glass flying away in different directions.

Madame Leota was gone.

* * *

In the ballroom, the ghosts celebrated over Leota's defeat. Kim sat in an armchair, the image of her being murdered flashing in her mind like a flickering television screen.

Jody walked up to her and tapped up on the shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kim?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think so…" said Kim. "Thanks for rescuing me."

"It was nothing. Besides Sakura and the others helped," replied Jody.

Sakura stepped up, eating some food, despite the fact it just fell through her body and onto the ground.

"You guys hungry?" asked Sakura.

The two shook their heads.

"Your loss," said Sakura and walked off, a large pile of food now on the ground.

Wolfgang humbly played the organ, while the ballroom dancers waltzed the night away. Among them was George and Emily, and Sewell and Dawkins were arguing over who would dance with Victoria and they fired bullets again. At the dining table, several ghosts ate and chattered. The Hitchhiking Ghosts sneaked along the table and piled food into their clothes and Phineas' carpetbag. They unfortunately were caught by Lillian who hit them with her umbrella.

The Phantom Five sang Grim Grinning Ghosts while the jamboree was their backup.

Everyone was really enjoying themselves.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have you attention please?" called George.

Everyone turned to face him.

"I our recent victory with Madame Leota, the mansion has never been… livelier!" said George.

"Here, here," said the drunken ghost on the chandelier.

"And a few moments ago, I had a word with a mortal named Marc Davis, and he asked if we would like to make our mansion a public attraction?" said George.

Everyone turned to eachother, some ghosts nodding and shaking, some arguing.

"Let's go for it!" cried Kim from the back of the room.

"This place could do with some sprucing up," added Jody.

"Yeah, this place is really dead," said Sakura. Everyone chuckled. "It wasn't a joke!"

"Alright then. Ghosts, raise your glasses, or the ones who can anyway," said George and raised his glass, as did everyone else. "To the Haunted Mansion's future!"

"TO THE HAUNTED MANSION'S FUTURE!" cried the ghosts and all cheered and the Phantom Five and jamboree started up again, and Wolfgang hammered down on the organ.

Kim, Jody and Sakura all exchanged looks and smiled and Sakura ran into the crowd to join the party. Jody looked towards the ballroom dancers and then turned to Kim.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," said Kim.

Jody took Kim by the hand and led her over to the ever-twirling ballroom dancers and the two started to dance. Wolfgang then started playing Rock Around The Clock, but after a quick glance, Kim realised that it was actually Sakura and Wolfgang fighting again.

As the ghosts partied, two other ghosts watched from the balcony. One was a short animated mouse in red shorts. The other was a tall aging man with a moustache, with a charming smile.

"You see my friend, I knew the mansion would be freed from Madame Leota," said the man.

"Yah, I guess you're right," said the mouse.

The two took eachother's hand and walked down the balcony and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The only two ghosts that never made it to the party were Ub, who was cowering in his tomb, and Little Leota who sat in her crypt, talking into a mirror. She smiled evilly.

"Hurry back, hurry back. Be sure to bring your death certificate. If you decide to join us make your final arrangements now… we've been dying to have you!"

**THE END**

* * *

Well, there you have it. My Haunted Mansion fanfic is complete. I hope you have enjoyed this. I liked to thank… Aquarain Wolf, for being the only reviewer so far, but I do thank others who I hope will review and read by story. Next time we meet foolish mortals, it will be in the horrific world of the Phantom Manor. Here we shall meet The Phantom and Melanie Ravenswood, and many more. The main characters will be Kim, Sakura and Jody, plus a foolish boy mortal and a mysterious girl he meets when exploring the manor. Find out more by reading my next fanfic: The Phantom Awaits.

Happy Haunts Await!


End file.
